


Exactly What It Looks Like

by evanderblake



Series: In-Universe Ninja Ship Party [1]
Category: NSP - Fandom, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, In-Universe Ninja Ship Party, M/M, One Shot, Polygrumps, Sad, fem!Dan, fem!danny sexbang, in-universe, ship grumps - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 06:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13897851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanderblake/pseuds/evanderblake
Summary: Danny is caught trying out a new outfit, and immediately over-reacts per usual.





	Exactly What It Looks Like

“B-Brian! This… isn’t what it looks like! I can explain!” Danny pleaded with the cold-eyed man standing behind him. Danny could tell he was angry just from the piercing, heart-stopping look behind his eyes. He wasn’t fond of this look.

“I swear I was just… well, I guess it… probably is what it looks like, huh,” he sputtered, coming to the realization that no one had forced him into this outfit – that he himself had picked out the skirt and the blouse and that it was solely his fault for wearing any of it. He wished that weren’t the case; he wished he had a valid excuse for this outfit he was wearing, but he really didn’t. He simply liked how these two articles of clothing looked together, and he wanted to wear them, to feel beautiful for once. 

He had been tossing the idea back and forth for a long time – wearing women clothes, to be exact. Danny had come to the revolutionary conclusion that clothes that were made for women didn’t have to only be worn by women. For Christ’s sake, they were clothes. If you put on a dress, it wouldn’t tell you to take it off because you were a man! And if a woman were to wear a guys shirt, it’s not like it would run away. These things were inanimate, made for the buyer to decide who wears them. And therefore, Danny had come to term with the idea that he liked women’s clothing.

Of course, this took quite some time to get used to. It started with little things – shoes, headbands, bracelets, jewelry… and most of it could be passed off as men’s, too, so no one questioned it. Even Brian hadn’t noticed anything out of the ordinary. After all, it was Danny they were talking about. He was known to be kind of… out there. Then he started buying shirts. They weren’t all that different from his shirts (the few that he had, being more of a fan of his signature kimonos) besides the way that they were cut. So when he decided to wear a t-shirt, he wore a women’s t-shirt. And there were some second glances, but no words were spoken.

This was different. This wasn’t like the time Brian walked in on Dan gazing at a women’s clothing magazine, or when he got caught looking at women’s clothing websites online. This was the real deal; he was wearing the clothes he longed for, and Brian happened to come home early from… wherever he’d been all morning. 

“Brian, I swear this is just…” Danny couldn’t seem to finish his sentences. He had no excuses left in the book. He was wearing a short black shirt and a vibrant blue sleeveless blouse, one that he bought because it was the same blue as his spandex. He loved his outfit. He didn’t want Brian to hate it.

“No, Danny. I don’t want to hear it,” Brian signed, his brows furrowed in frustration. “Why don’t you tell me about these things?”

Danny felt himself become smaller. His shoulders concaved, and he hugged his midsection, now feeling a bit self-conscious about how much skin he had exposed. He opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn’t accurately put his thoughts into words. Instead, he sank to the floor, his arms wrapped around his knees as he wept silently. 

He felt so ashamed; ashamed of his outfit, ashamed of his lack of communication, ashamed of the part of him that thought that this – dressing like a girl – was okay. It’s stupid to want to dress this way, he thought, internally smacking his forehead. It’s stupid to wear a skirt. To wear a blouse. To wear jewelry. To wear high heels. He could have listed off a million things that were stupid about what he was doing, but instead he stopped. That small list was enough for him to burst. 

And burst he did. His silent weeping turned to full on, ground-shaking sobs. It wasn’t often that he cried like this, but Brian always had earplugs for the rare occasions that came up. Danny was not discrete about his emotions in any way – if he felt something, everyone would know. And everyone on the whole block knew when Danny was sad. Brian sat down on the bed in Danny’s room, earplugs somewhat muting the impossibly loud sobs erupting from Danny’s thin, frail body. He collapsed onto his side, curling up into the fetal position, shouting and crying in the most undignified way imaginable. Not only was he acting a bit like a child, he was dressed up in women’s clothing while doing so. Brian almost laughed at the ridiculous scene, but figured that Danny would take serious offense to something like that.

Brian dropped to his knees next to the disaster of a man in front of him. He gently took one of his hands, signing “Danny” into his palm to get his attention. The younger man lifted his head slightly, meeting Brian’s icy blue eyes. 

“Listen to me,” Brian signed, his eyes more serious than ever. “I _like_ your outfit.”

Danny sniffled, his sobs halting for a moment. “R-really?”

“Of course not. Jesus, you wear a spandex jumpsuit or kimono almost every day and you thought that I would be mad at you for wearing a skirt?” Brian answered, his eyes giving away the grin beneath his mask.

“Oh… I hadn’t… th-thought about it like that,” Danny admitted, sitting back up and wiping the tears from his eyes.

Brian nodded firmly. “You know that I… love you. Regardless of what you wear.”

Danny’s eyes instantly lit up. Brian wasn’t one to talk so openly about his feelings, but sometimes he just knew that Danny needed some reassurance, to know that he was still feeling the same way, that he wasn’t screwing everything up. “You love me?”

Brian’s face heated up and he started turning red. “Yeah, yeah. You knew that. Don’t make me say it again," he signed quickly, then folded his arms. 

Danny threw himself at Brian and wrapped him in a tight embrace, basking in his warmth. If you would have asked Brian, he would have told you he hated when Danny was clingy like this… but that was absolute bullshit. He nuzzled against his boyfriend, sighing happily.


End file.
